


5 times Jared thought that even if Jensen moved in with him they were still not close enough

by trinipedia



Series: 5 times... [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 5 Times, Fanfiction, Gift, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: I probably shouldn't say this, but at times I get so scared when I think about the relationship we shared and the one we share now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [](http://pada-something.livejournal.com/profile)[pada_something](http://pada-something.livejournal.com/) because her comment to the first part made me squee so hard that she deserved a reward. She totally deserved something better than this, but bare with me.
> 
>  **Disclaimers:** nothing is mine, not even the idea. The theme for the first part came from [](http://chrysrocks.livejournal.com/profile)[chrysrocks](http://chrysrocks.livejournal.com/) that simply rocks, I added this second part because it sounded fun. All the titles of the different moments come from "7 things" by Miley Cyrus (I chose just 5 XD)
> 
>  **Spoilers:** _you DO know the boys are living together now, y/y? If you don't, I think you're in the wrong fandom, pals._

_1)Your old Levi's_

Ok folks, here's the thing: Jared has a crush on Jensen.  
Yeah, yeah, you all knew that.  
The point is, Jensen doesn't.  
And Jared would have liked it to stay that way, because it's so hard to find a real buddy in their world, and Jared thinks he found it in Jensen: they spend all their time together, and it feel so normal and confortable that it has been only natural to ask him to move in.  
Jared's house is big, too big for him, and Jensen needs a place to stay, so why not?  
At the beginning Jensen seems reluctant to accept that the arrangement is not temporary, and Jared is afraid that his friend understood and doesn't want to be in the same house as him, but in the end it turns out that Jensen was only afraid of being a nuisance. Once they agreed on each of them having a floor, and he made clear that Jensen could never ever be a nuisance, the guy accepted.  
And everything's being fine until that night, when they were washing the dishes.  
Jared only wanted to playfull spray some droplets of water on Jensen, pinky swear, but he totally forgot about how _huge_ his hands are and ended up wetting him completely.  
It wouldn't have been a problem if Jensen hadn't been wearing _those_ damn pants. The denim jeans that look like they have been painted on his legs, the ones that everyone and their mother turn to watch when Jensen walks by.  
And obviously, once they had been completely soaked, they glued on Jensen's legs even more and Jared had almost died for dehydration. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, his face purple and his fists clenched as hard as he could manage to avoid _touching_ , and then Jensen _glared at him from under wet bangs._ What else could he do? He cowardly ran away and locked himself in the bathroom.  
"You'll pay for this, Padalecki!" Jensen shouted from the kitchen, but Jared was too busy with trying to calm his heart down and to avoid shoving his hand in his pants to worry about it.  
Once he got over the initial shock, though, he realized that Jensen didn't really freak out at his hungry expression, hell, he probably didn't even notice. And that he wasn't that ok with his crush to be a secret anymore.  
_Oh, it's so on, Ackles_ he thought.

_2)Your hair & your eyes_

Jensen is hot.  
No, scratch that: Jensen's not human.  
When he watched Devour for the first time (Jensen kept on saying how crappy it was, so he totally had to watch it) he had to stop after ten minutes to will his raging erection away. Unfortunately, like it had become an habit after that time, it didn't listen to him and kept pulsing in his pants until the end of the movie.  
That was crappy, no doubt, but Jensen was. _Guh._  
Jared had planned to tell him the day after he watched it, to endlessly make fun of him, but he thought about it some more and decided it was better not to. Mainly because he didn't have a damn clue what the movie was about.  
Jensen's face kept on floating in his mind, though.  
The long eyelashes, the perfect lips, those eyes, the hair. Everything was perfect.  
And Jared has never been a patient kind of guy, but this time he had to be. He would have need time for his plan to work. After the water accident, he started to wear less and less clothing, wandering around the house half wet after his shower, barefoot, he even had to stick some tape into his pants to keep them on his hips, they were so big...but still no reaction.  
He started to feel hopeless and went practically naked in Jensen's room, rambling some story he made up on the spot about laundry programs and shirts, and the only result had been that Jensen started to take care of the laundry from then on.  
He's not complaining (he hates housework), even though he was expecting something else. Eh.

_3)You make me laugh, you make me cry: I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

Jensen is way too serious for his own good, so Jared does what every good friend secretly in love would: he makes him laugh.  
If that means put his pride aside, he will. Not like he ever had a lot of shame to begin with, after all. They drive Eric, Kim and everyone crazy with their pranks and jokes and general foolishness, and it feels great, to know that he's the only one that can make Jensen's cool fall apart.  
There are times, though, when Jensen doesn't need to laugh. Times when he's not sure what he needs, and Jared is always there for him when that happens, because they have been close for so long that they understand each other with a simple glance, no need for words, like that night that Jensen woke him up in the middle of the night with a scared expression on his face.  
Jared had just smiled at him, and prepared his cocoa special. He even gave him more marshmallows (ok, one more, but still, it's the gesture that matters) and sat next to him, letting his knee brushing Jensen's, reminding him he wasn't alone.  
He was ready to listen to him, but Jensen hadn't say a word about it, after that night.  
And Jared starts to get seriously worried, because he's jumpy, and sounds pissed, and tries to push him away. It hurts, a lot, because if Jensen doesn't talk to him, Jared can't be there for him, and the idea that maybe this time Jensen doesn't want him to be is too painful to be considered.  
Still, he leaves his door always open, and cooks Jensen's favourite dishes, and buys ice cream and Cheetos, just because he can, because despite anything else he's still the closer one to him. He's there, and can only hope Jensen will let him be.

_4)When we're intertwined everything's alright: I wanna be with the one I know_

Jared loves his friends, he really does, but Chad's a complete idiot sometimes. Since he told him about his big gay crush on Jensen, the guy doesn't let him live. He comes by the house uninvited, hoping to catch them doing... _stuff_ he can use against him later, he keeps touching and groping him and, yeah, gross.  
Just because he likes Jensen, it doesn't mean he'll let any male in sight touch him and feel him up!  
Chad is pretty, in his own way, but...yuck. It would be like, Jensen and Christian Kane.  
*shiver*  
Ok, he so not wants to think about them, because if he does, he'll probably go Berserk and stomp on the bowl of chips he just finished pouring. Damn Kane and his sexy growl. Damn Kane and his sexy hat. Damn him, period.  
Back to Chad, anyway: there was this time when he came by and started groping him even more than usual, so he left him in the living room and went to the kitchen for beers, and when he came back he find him talking to Jensen, and Jensen was _blushing._  
**What the fuck?!**  
"I've seen the way you look at _me_ when I'm with him, and I wanted you to know that, since I'm also an insensitive bastard, I'll keep on coming here and groping him until your head will come out of your ass and you'll tell him" Chad said, and Jared retreated quickly in the kitchen.  
But...he thought Jensen hated Chad. He thought he was tolerating him just because he was Jared's friend. He got it all wrong, then?  
Maybe that's what Jensen was hiding from him. It all made sense, now.

_5)And the 5th thing I like the most that you do: you make me love you._

Jensen is too good. Jared should be mad at him, right now, because, _best friend? Hello?_ He was supposed to tell him he fell in love with Chad. He didn't know he was going to crash Jared's world with that statement, after all.  
So now he's brooding, and everyone around him has noticed. He's not his usual bouncy self, but how can he possibly be? He had been rejected without even confessing.  
If one more person comes to him asking him if he's okay, he's going to scream. Or burst into tears. Or fuck Jensen senseless. Or something, anything but this stillness.  
A hand grabs his shoulder, and he's about to punch the lights out of whoever when he sees Jensen's face staring at him, his big green eyes worried and _too close_.  
"Come on, man, talk to me. What's wrong?"  
_I'm in love with you, you moron, and you're in love with Chad but you don't have the courage to tell me about it_ he wants to say. _I'm supposed to be your best friend and you didn't bother in telling me any of it_.  
In the end he just sighs and says something like "Nothing, Jen, really. It's ok. I just...I need to be alone too, sometimes, that's it."  
He regrets the words as soon as they're out of his mouth, because he sees Jensen's face going blank.  
Fuck.  
He knows Jensen still thinks he's invading Jared's privacy, and still he said that. Maybe, deep inside of him, he knew he was going to hurt Jensen and he wanted to.  
"Sure thing, Jay" Jensen says, stepping back. "I'll go grab a beer at the bar, maybe I can crush at Mike's tonight, and-"  
He can't let him go, though, not this way. So he grabs his wrist and smiles weakly at him.  
"Man, that's your house too, you know. And besides, this is just the night when I need your fettucini Alfredo the most, so you can't abandon me."  
He hopes Jensen can hear the _I'm sorry_ behind it all.  
Then something happens.  
Jensen's face lights up, and Jared can see the golden streams in his eyes again. His cheeks get flushed and for a second he looks like he's _glowing._  
It's quickly gone, anyway, so he's not even sure what exactly happened, but there's a feeling in his guts. And Jared always listened to his guts.  
Jensen focuses back on him and nods, so Jared smiles a little more, relieved.  
"Whatever you need, Jay" he says, and then, there, is when Jared understands.  
They need each other. They always have. Jensen glows because he feels he's needed.  
Jared has just been too focused on himself to see that. Luckily, it's not too late.  
So he nods back, and simply says "Just you, Jen, that's nothing else I need."  
He doesn't have to look at Jensen to know when realization strucks him.  
"Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Not Coming Down From:** [Home](https://www.google.com/maps/search/Home/@45.4093931,9.1158512,14z/data=!3m1!4b1)  
>  **Clawed Chained Heart:** chipper  
>  **Under The Spell Of:** "7 things" Miley Cyrus


End file.
